


Expanding Family

by SamuelJames



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future fic in which Quinn and Puck are trying for a baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expanding Family

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Expanding Family  
> Pairing: Noah Puckerman/Quinn Fabray  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: Future fic in which Quinn and Puck are trying for a baby  
> Disclaimer: Glee is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Noah was with her for the first five tests and she doesn't want to get his hopes up again. There's some tiny part of her that wonders if Beth was their only chance, if she gave away her chance to be a mom. The more rational part says no and that it'll happen. Not everyone can get pregnant right away. It's silly to feel like she's failed a test when they come back negative and he's been amazing every single time.

During her lunch break she takes the test and sets a timer on her phone. She thinks about Beth who's about to turn eleven and remembers how tiny she was at birth. Noah will be a great dad and she wants to be a good mom, now that they're ready for it. It seems ages before her phone vibrates. Quinn checks the test and rings Noah.

"Hey, Q."

"We're having a baby."

"You're pregnant, that's amazing. When did you take the test?"

"Just now. I was so worried it would be another negative one. I'm so relieved."

"We get to do it right this time. I love you so much."

"Love you too, Noah. Will you pick me up some strawberries on the way home please?"

"Sure. I'll make dinner, to celebrate the news about Puck Jr."

"We are not calling our baby that."

He laughs. "Thanks for making my day. See you tonight."

"Bye."

He'd sounded so happy and she can't wait to see him later. Maybe it was unfair to look at the test alone but he didn't seem to mind. Quinn disposes of the test and the tears start. She isn't being punished after all and now the thought seems silly but she is so relieved. She puts her hand on her still flat stomach and says a silent thanks that her prayers to St. Gerard were answered. Now all she has to do is keep their baby safe and this time she won't be going through it alone. She'll let Noah help her every step of the way instead of pushing him away.


End file.
